Roofing membranes are commonly used for roofing systems of building and structures. Roofing membranes are often applied to the building or structure's roof to prevent leaks and/or to provide aesthetic appeal. Roofing membranes are commonly made of various synthetic rubber materials, modified bitumen, or thermoplastic materials.
Two common types of roofing membrane include those made of thermoplastic polyolefin (TPO) and those made of ethylene propylene diene monomer rubber (EPDM). TPO membranes are often white, but may be made in various other colors or shades, such as grey, black, and the like. Similarly, EPDM membranes are often black, but in some embodiments may also be white. White roofing membranes are often used to provide a pleasing visual appeal and/or to reflect radiation and thereby minimize heat island effects. Individual sections of EPDM membranes are often bonded together by priming or preparing an edges of the EPDM membranes and then applying a tape to the primed or prepared edges. Individual sections of TPO membranes are often coupled together by overlapping adjacent edges and heat welding the edges together. TPO may also be bonded by priming adjacent edges and using a tape.